The present invention relates to a chalk ash cleaner which is fastened to a blackboard and driven to remove chalk ash from the blackboard and the erasers automatically.
In schools, chalks are commonly used for writing things or drawing patterns on a blackboard. Whiling writing on a blackboard with a chalk or hitting a chalk mark eraser against an object to shake off chalk ash, chalk ash may move with the wind, causing the teacher and the students to suck in chalk ash.